


Time

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, met as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They first meet when they're 6 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd - it's pretty messy. I don't own Glee, let me know if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 20th prompt ‘Time'

They first meet when they're 6 years old. It’s the first day of first grade and they’re seated next to each other on the yellow table at the back of the room. Being in the new environment presents the young 6 year old Kurt Hummel with a lot of questions, the young boy who he’s been seated next to presents even more.

Will they be best friends? Or will he make fun of Kurt for the way he talks or dresses like the other boys?

He breathes in as deep a breath his young 6 year old lungs can muster and takes the plunge.

“My mom told me I should say hello to my desk buddy...My name’s Kurt.” Kurt waves shlyy to the boy sitting next to him who’s dressed in a spotty button down which is adorned with a brightly coloured bowtie. The boy is staring off into space but in his hand Kurt can see a Captain America action figure clutched in the boy’s small fist. His face whips around, his eyes wide but his mouth develops into a smile when he notices Kurt’s waving hand.

“My name’s Blaine Anderson.” Blaine beams, bringing up his own hand to wave back before turning his entire small body to face him.

“What’s your favourite colour? Mine's light blue. But sometimes it’s pink, or yellow or green…” Kurt quickly asks, it’s the first question that pops into his head. He MUST know the answer if there’s any chance they’re going to be friends.

“I like blue and pink and yellow and green!” Blaine counts the colours on his fingers before he lets out a loud giggle, “I like ALL the colours!” Kurt’s face completely lights up and both boys begin to rattle on about their other favourite things. It turns out they both like dress up, tea parties and the film with the nuns and the children and the lots and lots of singing.

Yes, it seems like they’re going to be good friends.

From that moment on, they’re inseparable. They play all sorts of games together, they finger paint portraits of one another - using way too much glitter and stickers than actual paint, they read together in the book corner at break times, acting out their favourite stories and sometimes making their own. They’re no longer are known as just Kurt and Blaine. They’re KurtandBlaine, the best friends who sit at the yellow table. It’s a fact.

* * *

They’re 9 years old and in 4th grade but put in separate classes. Both boys have spent the entire afternoon making Christmas cards to give to one another before the school break and they don’t get to see each other everyday (but neither are too worried as they already have multiple play dates planned.) Kurt’s one for Blaine is a drawing of the two of them surrounded by lots and lots of glittery presents. Blaine’s one for Kurt is in the shape of a snowflake covered white pom poms. They don’t really care that you’re not supposed to give your friends cards like this and that the other kids in their class laugh, they’re best friends and this is what best friends do. Blaine watches the seconds on the clock in his classroom tick down until the final bell of the day rings and they both run out of their classrooms to meet by the swing-set in the playground.

“I hope there’s enough glitter…” Kurt says, slightly nervous as he hands over his card to Blaine. Blaine’s face lights up and he looks up from the card to Kurt’s face with glee.

“THIS IS AMAZING!” Blaine yells, waving his hands and the card above his head - glitter raining down. “Kurt you’re like, practically an artist!”

“It’s not that good…” Kurt blushes, wringing his hands together.

“No way are you going to like my card.” Blaine reaches into his bag and carefully takes out the card he painstakingly constructed for Kurt. “I’ve been working on the pom poms for ages…”

“Blaine! I love it!” Kurt presses the card to his chest before quickly grabbing Blaine by the shoulder and planting a brief kiss just below his right eye.

Kurt pulls away quickly and both boys look at one another shyly, a mutual red blush creeping up their necks.

What just happened?

* * *

When they’re 16 they fall in love. Well, really, they fell in love at 6 but just didn’t know it yet. Both boys knew they had a friendship completely different than the other boys and their best friends in their classes but they just thought they were special. It takes a hesitant coming out from Blaine at 14, crying into Kurt’s shoulder after realising that yes, he does like like boys. Kurt knows he’s the exact same but he can’t quite say it out loud yet. It takes him until Blaine sings a solo at their glee club’s sectionals for Kurt to finally accept that not only does he definitely like boys, but that he also thinks he likes Blaine.

Blaine’s oblivious to Kurt’s pining for the next 6 months, convinced that he’s in love with the boy who works at the Lima Bean, then it’s with the boy who works at the snacks counter in the cinema and then finally it’s with the boy who works in the local GAP. Through each of Blaine’s phases of love Kurt keeps his own hidden around Blaine and sheds a few tears on his own when he’s not.

It finally happens on Halloween of their sophomore year, they’re getting ready in Kurt’s bedroom to go out to the party one of the cheerleaders in Glee Club is throwing.

“Do you think people will like my outfit?” Blaine asks, turning his body in front of Kurt’s full length mirror. He’s dressed as his own superhero, Nightbird, in a costume that Kurt spent an entire month and a half making, “I mean, I think it looks perfect, but-”

“You are.” Kurt responds, distracted by sewing on the last few sequins to his costume. Blaine turns towards Kurt, confused over whether he misheard.  

“What?” Blaine asks. Kurt’s head snaps up, it dawns on him that he said his response out loud.

“I didn’t say anything.” Kurt defends, quickly getting up from where he’s been sitting and making himself busy by tidying up his dressing table. Blaine hasn’t moved from his spot in shock.  

“Yes you did.”

“No I didn’t.” Kurt says adamantly, shoving various things into the drawers.

“You think I’m perfect?” Blaine questions hesitantly and Kurt lets out an exasperated breath. He takes a moment to centre himself before he turns slowly to face Blaine.

“Blaine I...Of course I do, you’re my best friend.” He closes his eyes and goes for it, “I think you’re perfect the way you are and that you deserve someone way better than all the guys you’ve been crushing on…”

“Someone like?”

“Someone like...me, I guess.” Kurt says, definitively. Silence falls between them, Kurt waiting for Blaine’s reaction and Blaine simply digesting the new information. “This was a mistake, I shouldn’t have said anything-”

Blaine strides forward before stopping right in front of Kurt and cutting him off. He moves a hesitant hand to cup Kurt’s jaw and thumbs gently along the bone. Kurt’s expression is a mix of both nervousness and shock - he’s slightly teary eyed too. “May I?” Blaine’s eyes flicker down to Kurt’s lips in suggestion and Kurt nods ever so slightly before Blaine is leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Finally, Kurt thinks as he tentatively brings a hand up to the back of Blaine’s head.

They pull apart and Blaine leans his forehead against Kurt’s.

“God I’ve been so stupid.” Blaine mutters,

“Yeah, you have.” Kurt laughs, despite the fact he’s not at all joking. He gives Blaine a grin before leaning in once more - this time deeper.

They’ve both been waiting for this moment for as long as they can remember - their bodies, their minds and their souls, whether or not they knew it before. The world keeps spinning and the clocks keep ticking but everything has finally clicked into place. 


End file.
